halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo: Warhunt/Abandoned
** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** ** * ** *** ** *** }} "'Abandoned'" is the third level of the game Halo: Warhunt. It is also the first level where the player encounters Promethean enemies. Plot Fireteam Caliber is briefed by Spartan Commander on their next mission: to investigate a seemingly abandoned Covenant command base on the jungle planet of Kalincton previously housing a large deposit of Prometheans. The team fights Covenant forces through the thicket before arriving at the command post. Caliber Five and Spartan Jacques are then split from the rest of the team to find the Promethean storage bay, where they encounter a single Promethean Knight along with a host of Crawlers. After defeating the constructs, They reunite with the rest of the fireteam, which has taken data from the base's archives revealing that a notorious Sangheili Zealot named Grono 'Yendam had taken the rest of the Prometheans from the base shortly before Caliber arrived. The team then fights more Covenant on the way back to the LZ before a Pelican arrives and retrieves them. Transcript '{Cutscene}' '''08:37 HOURS' JULY 29, 2558 UNSC ''INFINITY'' A whirring noise sounds, progressively getting higher in pitch, as the lights in a dark room turn on. All five members of Fireteam Caliber lay astrew on the ground across the large chamber, groaning as they get up. * Jacques: "That felt too real. Way too real." Spartan Cadence Williams slowly stands up, shaking his head slightly. * Cadence: "Guess that's good. The simulators are getting better at this." Cadence extends a hand out to Caliber Five, who is laying on the ground next to him. Five takes it and hoists himself/herself up, before exhaling. Cadence chuckles. * Cadence: "There's a first time for everything, Five. Bet they didn't have War Games back in the Marine Corps, did they?" * Five: "No, sir." Cut to Spartan Jacques Dubois, who crosses his arms over his chest and glances around the room. * Jacques: "That was sure exhausting. Wonder how we did, eh, Cadence?" Pan to Spartan Liana Martin, who gets on one knee to push herself up. * Liana: "We better have done well. I didn't convert that AA turret for an F'' on this assignment." ''At that moment, a voice resonates over the speakers in the room. * ???: "You won't have to worry about an F, Spartan. You did much better than that." A door at one end of the chamber slides open, and Spartan Commander walks in, flanked by a pair of Recruit-clad Spartans. * Palmer: "In fact, you set a new record for survival time and efficiency on this particular simulation." Cadence turns to Palmer and rigidly goes to attention. * Cadence: "Spartan Commander on deck! Fireteam Caliber, at attention!" The rest of the team quickly forms up at attention beside Cadence. Palmer dismissively waves her hand. * Palmer: "At ease, Spartans. Congratulations on your performance. But we have something more serious to discuss. It's time for a real mission. You've been out of the field for a while, and your newest member hasn't had field time as a Spartan yet." Palmer takes off her helmet, and Fireteam Caliber, excluding Five and Liana, follow suit. All eight of the Spartans exit the chamber, emerging in a large hallway with a lift at the other end. As they walk towards it, Cadence turns to Palmer. * Cadence: "So, Commander, what exactly is our mission? And who are the opposing combatants? Covenant? Prometheans? Innies?" * Palmer: "The first two. At least, that's what it would have been originally." The Spartans reach the lift, and Palmer and Fireteam Caliber step on while the two other Spartans stop in the hallway, before turning around. Julia pushes a button on the lift's panel, and it shoots upwards. * Cadence: "I... Don't follow, Commander." * Palmer: "Kalincton. An uninhabited planet made up of large stretches of jungles. Quite far out on the frontier, and recently the Spartan-IIIs of Team Osage have been monitoring the Covenant's recent movements on the planet. They built a large structure that the Office of Naval Intelligence assumes to be a command post. Up until recently, the Covenant seemed to have been whipping up Prometheans out of nowhere, most likely storing them inside the command structure." The lift trembles, and stops, opening its doors. The Spartans step out onto a balcony overlooking a cavernous area filled with hundreds of technicians and Spartans, as well as equipment varying from workout devices to armor removal systems. Cadence surveys it all, before turning his gaze to Palmer. * Cadence: "And where do we come in, Commander?" Palmer stares nonchalantly across the bay, where Spartans continue to mill about. * Palmer: "In the last sixteen hours, a Sangheili spy from ONI reported that the Covenant activity there had decreased, and what seemed like the entire stock of Prometheans disappeared. I was fortunate enough to get clearance for the audio files, and the Elite seemed to be quite shaky. There's been no contact since, and ONI wants to know what happened." Five absentmindedly taps his/her knuckles against the railing as Spartan Julia Demos cocks her head towards Palmer; A quizzical look painted on her face. * Julia: "Then why wouldn't ONI send in one of their own teams, or better yet, Headhunters?" * Palmer: "An unaugmented team would stand little chance against the possibility of Covenant commanders, and there's simply too many Covenant for Headhunters. Therefore, a Spartan fireteam would be perfect for the mission, because they can handle both, and Spartan-IVs are the most numerous in the field. Or would you rather have some IIs or IIIs do the job for you?" Julia snaps back her head. * Julia: "Of course not, ma'am." * Palmer: "Good. I chose Caliber because you're one of the best teams I've got on hand, and you could use the practice for the new member." Palmer gestures towards Five, who cocks his/her head in the Commander's direction. * Palmer: "You'll deploy within the hour. In the meantime, I'll have the eggheads prepare a briefing for you on the fine little details." * Cadence: "Be sure to give Team Osage our regards then." Palmer turns and leaves, and Cadence faces back to Fireteam Caliber. * Cadence: "Well, what are we waiting for? Fireteam Caliber, let's move!" Fireteam Caliber disperses. Fade to black. 06:27 HOURS JULY 30, 2558 KALINCTON, DELTA SIQ SYSTEM A speeds through the inky void of space. Pan to the lush planet of Kalincton, which the Pelican sets a course too. Cut to interior of the dropship, Fireteam Caliber is suiting up. Five is sitting in a seat fiddling with an M395B DMR, whilst Jacques is attempting to make small talk with a preoccupied Liana. Cadence is standing up, arms folded across his chest as he waits for Julia, who is tapping away at a datapad while she sits in another seat. * Cadence: "Any recommendations from the brass for this mission?" * Julia: "Lay low, at least until we get within a kilo of that structure. If we're too far out and the Covenant notice us, they could have a good defense set up by the time we reach the command post." * Cadence: "What opposition could we expect?" * Julia: "The normal Grunts, Jackals, and Elites, although there could be defensive turrets set up as well." Five puts down the Assault Rifle and looks up. * Five: "Which kind of Covenant are we facing?" The rest of the team stops in their tracks and turn their heads towards Five. * Liana: " damn Covenant, of course! They're the same ones we fought during the Requiem Campaign, don't you remember-" Liana cuts off abruptly, and lowers her head. * Liana: "Of course you don't. You weren't there." * Jacques: "You shouldn't have gone there, Liana..." Liana snaps her gaze towards Jacques. Even with a helmet to mask her face, it is clear that she is disgruntled. Jacques holds his hands up in a defensive gesture and slowly steps backwards. * Jacques: "It's been six months since we lost him. Thought you would have dealt with it by now." * Five: "Who?" Cadence puts his hands in between Five and the other two as Liana abruptly stands up. * Cadence: "That's a story for another time. We gotta focus on the mission right now, not each other's throats." Five nods, and Jacques shakes his head as Liana slowly slings her M57 Pilum Rocket Launcher over her back. Julia stands up and sets down her datapad, before grabbing her DMR. * Julia: "We're here." Fireteam Caliber finishes suiting up, and the Pelican's bay door opens. Fade to black. {Gameplay} Rainforest Rumble Fireteam Caliber deploys from the Pelican into a riverbed, taking up positions as their dropship flies away. * Cadence: "How far are we from the command post?" * Julia: "Approximately 1.42 klicks from the plateau it rests on." * Cadence: "Alright then, Caliber. Stay low and quiet until further notice. Any Covies that get in the way will be dealt with silently." Fireteam Caliber makes their way through the snaking riverbed, progressing until they hit a fallen tree. Atop it is a Kig-Yar Storm. * Cadence: "Jackal. Five, get behind it and then melee to assassinate the bird-brain." Five's MJOLNIR system shows him/her how to melee enemies. After Five assassinates the Kig-Yar, the Spartans advance past the tree and to the end of the riverbed. They depart and trek through some foliage, before entering a narrow path hidden from plain sight. Through holes in the foliage Covenant troops can be sighted. * Jacques: "Heads up, Covies in the clearing." * Cadence: "Don't engage. We don't need to make our presence known yet." If Five engages: * Cadence: "Dammit Five, what did I just say?" * Sangheili Storm #1: "Demons! Assistance is required!" If the Covenant are not engaged, or if they are defeated in the engagement, the team moves on. As Fireteam Caliber continues, they come across an Unggoy corpse, with a crushed gas tank and missing limbs. * Jacques: "Wonder what did that." * Julia: "Most likely local wildlife. Henceforth why it's good to stick together." The Spartans advance into an open clearing crawling with Unggoy, Kig-Yar, and Sangheili. The only two exits are one at the other end of the clearing, and a small cavern off to the side. * Cadence: "Maintain stealth. Go through the cave." If Five engages: * Sangheili Storm #2: "Haha! A challenge!" * Sangheili Commander #1: "Silence your tongue, and focus on killing them!" * Cadence: "Five, what are you doing?!" If Five engaged the previous group of Covenant, however, the moment Fireteam Caliber enters the clearing the Covenant will attack them. If not, and Five does not engage, the Spartans go through the cavern. Halfway through, there is a gaping hole in the wall giving the team a view of the Covenant outside. A Kig-Yar Storm walks past, but sniffs the air before spying the Spartans through the crevice. * Kig-Yar Storm: "Demons! Kill!" * Cadence: "The jig is up! Caliber, engage!" Fireteam Caliber exits the cave and eliminates all Covenant forces in the clearing. They move on, stopping at the mouth of another area under the canopy. A lone Sangheili Storm is standing above several sleeping Unggoy, and another Unggoy is peeping through a crevice. * Cadence: "Three ways, take your pick. There's a passage up through the canopy, and what seems like an oversized rabbit hole leading under the Covies. They seem distracted though, so you can assassinate them if you like." If Five goes through the canopy, the Sangheili Storm will spot him/her and wake the Unggoy. * Sangheili Storm #3: "Demon!" If Five goes through the burrow, the Unggoy Imperial will spot him through the crevice and alert the Sangheili. * Unggoy Imperial: "Agh! Big bad Demon!" If Five successfully assassinates both the Sangheili and Unggoy, he/she can choose to leave the sleeping Unggoy alone, or assassinate them as well. Afterwards, the team moves out, before emerging at the peak of a large, sprawling hill, with Covenant forces scattered across the slope. A few hundred meters away from the foot of the hill is the plateau where the Covenant command post can be seen. Take a Hike * Jacques: "Beautiful, isn't it? Like a painting. But the Covenant need to be smudged out first." * Cadence: "Let's get to work then. Stealth is no longer needed." Fireteam Caliber moves down the slope, eliminating several Unggoy and Sangheili at the first outcropping. The Covenant down below start to rile up. * Julia: "Looks like we got their attention." As they advance downwards, Liana rushes up ahead, only for a plasma bolt to hit her, destroying her shields. * Liana: "Shit! What was that?!" Liana retreats as another plasma bolt is fired. * Julia: "Jackal Sniper! Stay low!" Once the Kig-Yar Sniper is eliminated, Fireteam Caliber continues their trek, fighting numerous Unggoy, Kig-Yar, and Sangheili down the slope. They reach the foot of the hill, where a team of Sangheili and a Covenant watchtower housing a second Kig-Yar Sniper are located. They dispatch the Covenant troops, and arrive at a large river. * Cadence: "Careful, wouldn't want to fall in there." There is a nearby Covenant bridge with a Kig-Yar Sniper positioned on it. Five kills the Sniper, before setting foot on the bridge. Further down the river are two more bridges. * Jacques: "Looks like the path winds down through those bridges." The Spartans depart from the first bridge, fighting multiple Covenant troops in the foliage. Eventually, they come to a fork in the road. One way leads further into the jungle, while the other leads onto the second bridge, where yet another Kig-Yar Sniper is. Five can choose to go either way. The jungle path leads to more Sangheili and Unggoy, before connecting to the final bridge which has a Kig-Yar Sniper on it. Both bridges lead into a thick area of foliage with a group of Unggoy and Kig-Yar, which Fireteam Caliber kills. They continue fighting Covenant until they enter a large, cleared out area connected to the jungle plateau. Connected to the foot of the plateau is a ginormous two-story cargo lift, Forerunner in origin. Beside it is a large Covenant gravity lift. After killing the Sangheili, Kig-Yar, and Unggoy guarding the two devices, Fireteam Caliber advances towards them. * Julia: "Looks like the Forerunners had something on top of this plateau if they decided to make a lift for it." * Jacques: "I'll bet that whatever it is would be inside the Covenant base." * Cadence: "We're here to find out why the Prometheans left, not to find an artifact. If we find it, we'll take it back for ONI to look at, but our current objective is priority. In the meantime, let's use the gravity lift." As Cadence finishes speaking, a group of Unggoy come down the Covenant gravity lift. After they are dispatched, a lance of Sangheili led by a Sangheili Warrior follow suit. The Sangheili are eliminated. * Liana: "I don't think they were coming just to swap patrols." * Cadence: "Agreed. They must have been notified. No matter. It's not like they have Hunters here." Fireteam Caliber ascends the gravity lift, being set down onto an elevated platform. Set out before them is a large courtyard, with a Type-38 Tyrant AA gun parallel to their platform. To their left are a pair of Type-26 Shade turrets manned by Unggoy, while in the center of the courtyard is a two story tower. A large group of Unggoy, Kig-Yar, and Sangheili of varying kinds occupy the courtyard. * Cadence: "Hostile contacts! You know what to do, Caliber!" After a strenuous battle, the Covenant forces are eradicated, and Fireteam Caliber moves to a large set of blast doors leading inside the Covenant command base. Five activates a nearby door panel, opening the doors. A pair of Unggoy are squabbling amongst themselves in the chamber beyond, and are quickly killed. There are three corridors leading out of the chamber. Dungeons and Prometheans * Cadence: "Alright team, let's split up. Jacques, you take Five with you through the left passageway." * Jacques: "My pleasure." * Cadence: "Julia, you and I will take center field." * Julia: "Affirmative." * Cadence: "And Liana-" * Liana: "I take the right passage. Got it." The Spartans head to their respective doors. However, if Five heads towards Cadence's and Julia's door: * Cadence: "Five, you're with Jacques." If Five continues to stay at the door. * Cadence: "Five, I said you're with Jacques." If Five heads to Liana's door: * Liana: "Move." If Five stalls: * Cadence: "Hurry up Five, it's not like we have all day." Five and Jacques head through their corridor, turning through winding halls, but finding no enemies. They emerge in an armory with a single sleeping Unggoy. Five kills it. * Jacques: "Interesting. This place seems to be running on a skeleton crew." The two Spartans continue through the empty corridors until they end up in a large hangar with a docked Phantom gunship. There is a lone Kig-Yar Heavy, which is easily killed. * Jacques: "This is a bit creepy. I'll check up on the others." * Jacques: "Caliber One, this place seems near empty. Have you encountered any hostiles yet?" * Cadence (COM): "Only one Sangheili. This "Command post" is running at minimum capacity." * Jacques: "Copy that. What about you, Liana?" * Liana (COM): "Negative." * Jacques: "Suspicious. Caliber Three, out." To the player: * Jacques: "Let's investigate this hangar. Might be a passage leading into the storage bay, even if there are no doors." Fives searches around a finds a discreet control panel. After activating it, a circular section of the floor slides away, revealing a gravity lift beneath. * Jacques: "'X' marks the spot." The duo descend the gravity lift, finding themselves in a cavernous chamber filled with storage racks. They set down on a ledge jutting out of the wall, before walking down a ramp. Slumped up against a storage rack near the ramp is the corpse of a Sangheili, with cuts and slashes across his body. Next to the Elite is a datapad. * Jacques: "Eyes down. Dead Elite. But how the hell would he get killed? Check that datapad. Could give us answers." Five turns on the datapad, and a message begins to play. * Uchuo 'Kalam: "Log of Uchuo 'Kalam. They have discovered my allegiance! They know my true goal! They already took Tubto out into the jungle, who knows what torture they have put the little Unggoy through? They tried to interrogate me, but I refuse to tell them anything about my dealings with ONI. They plan to take me to the Promethean storage bay, but I wonder what for? I fear my time is coming to an end..." Jacques whistles dramatically as the message ends. * Jacques: "Looks like they fed him to the beasts, if you know what I mean." * Jacques: "Caliber One, I found the storage bay. And I think I know what came of ONI's Elite." * Cadence (COM): "Copy on the storage bay. Have you established contact with that Elite?" * Jacques: "No sir. Looks like the Prometheans got to him first." * Cadence (COM): "Repeat, Jacques? Looks like you're breaking up-" Static envelopes the COMS. A screech sounds from the center of the bay, and a glowing orb appears, growing in size and intensity. * Jacques: "Oh shit!" A Promethean Knight Battlewagon teleports into the storage bay, releasing a blood-curdling roar. Two slots on the walls open up, revealing more storage racks. Several Promethean Crawlers unfold from the racks and drop down onto the ground, hissing. * Jacques: "Prometheans! Five, go loud!" Five starts firing At the Prometheans. When Five hits the Knight: * Jacques: "Go for the cores on its side! Those are its weak spots!" Five and Jacques continue to fight, killing all of the Crawlers and the Knight. * Jacques: "Caliber One, do you read me?" * Cadence (COM): "Affirmative, Jacques. You bugged out for a minute there." * Jacques: "We encountered Prometheans, sir. Crawlers and a Knight. Looks like they were the only ones in the bay." * Cadence (COM): "So there were Prometheans here... Either way, we found the base's archives. We now know why the Prometheans were moved, and who did it." * Jacques: "Who?" * Julia (COM): "One of Jul 'Mdama's top Zealots, Field Master Grono 'Yendam." * Jacques: "Wait, wasn't he one of the commanders during the Requiem Campaign?" * Julia (COM): "...Yes..." * Cadence (COM): "Looks like he took the Prometheans for use in a battle out on a frontier planet named Righteous Cause. Border wars or something. But, if we can pinpoint his location, we can not only take out a large portion of Jul 'Mdama's Prometheans, but we can also remove one of his top commanders from the equation." * Jacques: "I like where this is going." * Cadence (COM): "But first we have to get out of here and back to the Infinity, so we can relay the information to Commander Palmer." To the player: * Jacques: "Let's get back up there." The two Spartans return to the hangar, before going back through the corridors, emerging in the chamber where the rest of Fireteam Caliber is waiting. * Cadence: "Alright, Caliber. We need to get back to the LZ." Fireteam Caliber enters the courtyard, right as a Phantom flies up from the jungle canopy below. Retracing Your Steps * Julia: "Reinforcements!" The Phantom deploys several Unggoy and Kig-Yar, before flying away. After the Covenant are dispatched, Caliber goes back down the gravity lift to the foot of the plateau. They head back across the bridges above the river, fighting more Covenant until they reach the large hill they were previously at. At the top, a large collection of Unggoy, Kig-Yar, and Sangheili have amassed. A Sangheili Commander points out Fireteam Caliber as a lance of Kig-Yar Snipers take up positions. * Sangheili Commander #2: "Do not allow the Demons to traverse the slope! Keep the high ground!" * Liana: "That's a lot of damn Covenant." The team hikes up the hill, killing Covenant forces until they reach the top. At the peak of the hill is the Sangheili Commander, as well as the Kig-Yar Snipers. After eliminating them, Fireteam Caliber enters the small area under the canopy. If the Unggoy sleeping there previously were left alive, they will now be awake and impede the player's progress. If killed beforehand, there is no opposition. The Spartans then enter the large clearing that comes next. Among the Covenant corpses are now the charred shells of dead Logrodites. * Cadence: "Heads up. Looks like someone was here after we came through. They must have gotten bored and used some of the local species for target practice." Suddenly, plasma fire hits Cadence, causing his shields to flicker. * Julia: "Elites! Active camouflage!" A trio of cloaked Sangheili attack the group. After killing them, Caliber advances into the hidden foliage path. However, there is now a large hole ripped into the bush wall, revealing the clearing alongside it. If the Covenant there previously were not fought, then they will still be there and fight the player. If they were killed, a cloaked Sangheili will be standing over their corpses and attack the player. * Cloaked Sangheili: "You killed my brothers! Their deaths shall not be in vain!" After the Sangheili is killed, Fireteam Caliber heads back into the riverbed. when they reach the fallen tree, they encounter a group of cloaked Unggoy and Kig-Yar. After dispatching the Covenant stealth forces, the Spartans reach the LZ. The Pelican arrives and sets down, before opening its bay door. The team enters the Pelican. * Cadence: "Pilot, take us home." The Pelican lifts off. Fade to black. {Cutscene} The Pelican turns around and adjusts its thrusters, before flying away from the LZ. Cut to orbit of Kalincton, where the Pelican comes into view and soars past. Fade to black. Level ends. Achievements * Over the River and through the Woods - Complete "Abandoned" * Jungle Gym - Destroy ten walls in "Abandoned" Category:Halo: Warhunt